


VID: Awake my soul

by mithborien



Series: Supernatural Vids by Mithborien [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lend me your hand and we'll conquer them all. A S5!theme, brother!theme, Impala!theme vid that really should have been finished and posted before season six started. oops</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Awake my soul

**Details:** Supernatural | 2.47 | "Awake my soul" by Mumford  & Sons | Spoilers S1 - S5 | [DW](http://mithborien.dreamwidth.org/94632.html)  
**Download:** 32mb @ [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7jzvybsg7tegfh6/spn-awakemysoul-mithborien.avi)

[SPN - Awake my soul](http://vimeo.com/20707784) from [Thorien](http://vimeo.com/user961321) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com). (Password: supernatural)

**Author's Note:**

> I had actually finished about 90% of this vid back in May last year but struggled with the last 10%. And it's only now that I finally managed to get it done. I also think it would have been far more appropriate to post it before season six started but I clearly missed that boat. And I also think that certain lyrics would be appropriate for certain events in season six but that would involve some major changes and seeing as how long it took me to get to this point I didn't want to rock the boat even further.
> 
> But vid is finished! I quite like how it turned out in theme and editing and I hope everyone else does. And many thanks to ash48 for the beta :)


End file.
